fight instinct
by the wind-up god
Summary: Lucy heartfilla seems to know more then the average mage, with being in close contact with the council and having connections to other guides makes her even more weird. But what she does not relies is that the secrets that she's hiding will fall out into the open,not to mention adding love into the equation makes it worse. how much longer will she last before she snaps
1. Chapter 1

**Bluggg…. Ok ummmmm. I don't own fairytil…cant breathe bleggggg **

"Don't fuck with me you brat." Pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I had once again had to use some of my magic pressure to ward off a bunch of low leveled bandits. That was the 5th time this week! Anymore and I'll go mad. Damn council, always making me take these easy ass missions. I really am going to have to start looking for a guide so they leave me alone.

I have been working with jellla and some other solo mages but other than him none are really that interesting.

Ugggggg! Why is my life so boring!

After arriving home I went straight to take a shower and had to work on my newest novel even if its midnight I need to at least wright a new page. So as I finished that up I went to check the mail for anything only to find a new edition of sorcerer weekly and a couple of letters from the council. Stupid people I have befriended don't you think. Opening the page I go straight to the guides section and check the rankings.

**Saber tooth **

**Mermaid heel**

**Laymia scale **

**Blue Pegasus. **

And so on I read all the way down to a raising guide called fairytail. Rated most destructive. Well I really don't want to join saber tooth for sting and rouge are in that guide and I don't want to deal with those two crybabies, and the rest are just weird. I keep reading the information about the mages and I learn all I can about their main wizards. Natsu dragoneel , fire dragon slayer. Erza scarlet, re-equip mage. Gray fullsbuster , ice-make mage and so on. I look back to the dragon slayer and realize that he's probably igneals kid. Dumb dragon. Your son is the most destructive person in their guide! I will have to have a word about this to him next time I see him.

Fairytial huh? Well this looks like I might actually have fun with this! I know what guide im going to join.

Magnolia, I haven't been here in for ever! The last time I was here to meet with jelly! I even had to find a new house and my land lady is super scary! I strolled down the road that would hopefully lead me to fairltail. And soon enough I was standing in front of a guide who's doors were in the process of being blown off the hinges. Quickly sidestepping the objects I had peeked inside to find the pinky and the ice mages bashing heads and the rest of the guide placing bets with a beautiful lady behind the bar.

I saw a young woman drink from a barrel, a fully faced pierced man laughing like a weird animal, an attractive man emitting a familiar glow , and after looking at him I relised who or what he was. A red head eating cake but when it was thrown from her table she too had begun to bash quite a few heads.

I walked right down the path of danger and up to thw white haired bar lady and she seemed friemdly enough.

"Hello! it's nice to see a new face what can I do for you "she smiled and tilted her head just a bit.

Sadness

"I want to join this guide please I'm already a mage so if you have a problem with non-mages then I should be fine correct?" I looked her in the eyes and waited for my reply

"Of course ! I don't see why not and fairytail welcomes everyone not just mages my dear!"

As I was about to respond a tiny elf ting came from the ceiling and laded right in front of me

"You want to join my guide child?" the small man had looked me in the eye and I stared back for a go 10 seconds before any words came out of my mouth

"Are you an elf?"

When I said this the whole guide had stopped and stared in my direction before anything could happen the pink haired mage had rolled onto his back laughing and tears where in his eyes

"HAHAHHA she called gramps a elf! HAHAH" before a knew it a giant hand had crushed the poor boy who I recognized as Natsu .

"Child as I was saying . do you want to join my guide?"

My immediate reply

"Yes please! "

The one whos name was mirajane asked me where and what color

"pink and on my right hand please!"

Looking at th e guide master with a small smile he asked me a question I sweatdropped at.

"Oh yes child, before I forget what your name is"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilla"

"Well Lucy welcome to fairytail" and with that there was a loud cheer and another fight broke out and then we all felt it .

A insane magic pressure.

looks like I was found


	2. Chapter 2

**Okkkk second chapter …. Its early and its my first day of summer vaca so onto the storyyyyyy..bluggg **

Auggggg I at least wanted to be left alone for a week how did they find out this fast? Those stupid rubbernecks in the council. And they send _him _no less! What is wrong with my life..

One by one I watched as my new family was pushed to the ground and not that much of surprise was in their eyes? So does this mean they know _him_ to? The only ones not on the ground where me and master. But when I looked at the guide members it looked like they were starting to fall asleep. And master was eyeing me with a bit of interest, stupid old man. .

I looked towards the guide doors and waited and they soflty opened and he walked in and straight to me. And at this point master was really watching us.

"Hi jelly how's it going for you?"

"Why do you make me go through all this trouble to find you and then go join a guide!?",

Jelly looks really frustrated and it makes me want to laugh at him a bit. But I guess that would be rude.

"well I was getting bored with the council always after me so I decided to join guide so they leave me alone is there anything wrong with that?"

"No but you had to go and join the most troublesome guide there is !"

Oh yea

"anyways the council wanted to have a word with you and master, he also wanted master to gather up the strongest people in the guide to come with us"

Master maravack had stepped up at this point and questioned jelly with what was this about

"the council had selected you and another guide to hunt down a dark guide and to destroy it. The other guide selected I don't know yet but there will be a reward of 50 million jewels to each guide"

Masters eyes went wide "50-50 MILLION JEWLWS! BRATS WAKE YOUR ASSES UP!"

As master went around waking everyone out of their sleep me and jelly stepped out to have a word

"Lucy I'm not sure on this but I'm think the other guide that was selected was sabertooth, the council also wanted me to tell you that there is a zererf weapon among this dark guide. I don't know what it does but I know it must be dangerous for the council to call for 2 guides to do this mission"

Sighing I scratched my head and thought about what was going to happen next and I heard Natsu starting g to break things from being put to sleep like a baby.

"I'm pretty sure that this is your que to go I guess I'll see you when I see you"

"yea I need to go see if I can find some more information for you "with that he gave me a hug that lasted a couple more seconds then it was spose to and he told me to be careful and he teleported away.

Looks like I will be busy starting soon. I walked back into the guide to find master explaining about the situation we were put into.

"Ok listen up brats! I am going to select a group of mages to do a job for the council and each mage will receive 50 million jewels. So I suggest that you all start going on missions to strengthen your selves up!"

I walked over to the bar and had ordered myself a milkshake and them Natsu had come over and sat next me

"YO! I'm Natsu you wanna go on a job with me?!"

I looked at the pinky and thought about it for a second and I guess this would be a good time to test how strong the most destructive person in this guide is "ok but first , I have to fight me !"And with that I punched him in the face and he went flying into gray and I had a grin on my face

Gray had started laughing saying the flamebrain had been beaten by a girl other than Erza.

When Natsu had stood back up he had a grin on his face and said that I hit harder than Gray and laughed when gray had yelled something about that not being true.

"I'm all fried up ! lets fight luigi!"

He ran over to me and tried to hit me with his flaming hand and people had already begun to place bets and so far I had 2 and natsu had 12. Pulease ill show them what I can do without even using my magic

I took the heel of my boots and slammed it onto his head when he went low to do an uppercut he then fell to the floor and I sat on him like he was a chair

The only two that placed bets on me was a guy named laxus and metal head.

"Dude I didn't even have to use magic to beat you up I thought you were spose to be strong or something and my names lucy to dolt"

After betting natsu I went over to the job bored and had picked a job that said it needed to have a group of thieves cleaned out. Looked easy enough. I walked over to natsu and his cat thing that was mocking him just as gray was and I held a job in front of his face.

"you want to go on a job with me" I said with a smile.

"Is he an idiot?"

I looked at the exceed who's named I learned as happy as I watched natsu moan about trains and such

"Sadly yes , but all dragon slayers get motion sickness so this part we can't do anything about"

I looked down at natsu and had felt kind of bad for him as he laid on the floor so I picked him up and laid his head on my lap and started to run my hand through his hair and it was surprising soft . I gazed back at happy to see him yawning and I picked him up and laid him next to me and told him to go to sleep and ill wake them both up when we get there.

What strange friend's I've made here.

After having to haul natsu off the train we walked to find the clients house and found it soon enough.

They said a about a group of 20 bandits had been terrorizing their home for 2 months now and something needed to be done.

"luce, what do you think we should do to find them ?"

"Split up"

Natsu looked shocked and a little bit worried and had disagreed

"No way! What if something happens to you and I can't save you"

"Then I die no big deal" with that I walked away and Natsu stormed off

There was something I wanted to check out around here and why this placed seemed like something really strong was here.

I would let natsu deal with the low level people and I went straight to the place where I felt the energy coming from and saw him there

Standing

Watching me

"Lucy when are you going to release my seal"

Zeref

I glared


End file.
